Sunrise
by Ghostdog 2.5
Summary: In the end Sunrise is just Sunrise, nothing more, nothing less. Robbie and Sunset have a lot to learn.


**_Here is what I needed to do, make a full length story about the growing pairing known as SpongeShimmer. I know people are wondering: What possessed this insane person to create a weird pairing. Well its like this, while working on one of my stories I began to think about pairings. Pairings that are good, pairings that are bad and pairings that are just plain weird. Well I wondered about this pairing as I saw the end to Equestria girls and began to wonder, who would be the perfect pairing for Sunset Shimmer. Now I know what you're going to say: "Ghostdog 2.5, Sunset Shimmer is the most awfullest character in the My Little Pony Series, second to Prince Blueblood that is." Well I've seen some fanfics that may disagree with you. Here's a reference sheet for the character's in this chapter._**

**_Spongebob Squarepants/ Robbie Square_**

**_Patrick Star (No change.)_**

**_Squidward Tentacles/ Edward Tortellini_**

**_Eugene Krabs/ Eugene Krabsman_**

**_Mrs. Puff (No change.)_**

**_Sandy Cheeks (No change.)_**

**_I do not own My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, they belong to Hasbro..._**

**_I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, they belong to Nickelodeon..._**

**_Also sorry for this long author's note._**

* * *

_Chapter One: First meetings._

We come to a restaurant known as the Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty. This restaurant was known for many things such as: cockroaches, termites, and food poisoning. Despite numerous health code violations it is a mystery how it's even still open. But the one thing that was able to keep this business afloat was the number one employee: Robbie Square. This employee managed to keep the restaurant open for about five years (he was hired at the age of thirteen) and it was still working. The worker known as Robbie Square was hard at work at the grill. He had a white baseball cap with a black bill and an anchor imprint, a blue long sleeve t-shirt covered by a white dress shirt that had a red tie at the collar. He was in khaki pants and black shoes. He smiled as he prepared a Krabby Patty for table nine. He plated the burger and placed a Krabby Kola, some Barnacle Fries and the burger on a tray.

"Robbie! Get that order to Table Nine, or I'm docking your pay for this month." his boss shouted.

"On it Mr. Krabsman!" Robbie replied, as he carried the tray out of the kitchen and into the dining room of the establishment.

Robbie looked around and saw Table Nine's customer, which was a girl with a bunch of papers on the table. She had turquoise colored eyes, red and yellow hair, a black jacket that covered her orange shirt which had a sun imprint that was red and yellow. She also had an orange skirt with a horizontal purple and yellow stripe. She had on black boots with purple flames on them. Robbie knew he'd seen her somewhere, he just couldn't remember the place.

"Here's your order miss." Robbie placed the tray on the other end of the table so it wouldn't get on the papers.

"Thanks..." She replied not looking up from the papers.

"So, what're you doing?" Robbie asked.

"Writing up some job applications." she answered.

"Hey, maybe you should work at the Krusty Krab," Robbie suggest. "It's a great place to work."

"Thanks, but I've seen his reputation as a boss, and I don't want to work for someone who'll take my money while I work." she stated as she stood up, gathering her applications. "Look, could you wrap up my burger to go for me?"

"Sure, Miss..."

"Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer." Sunset replied.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Robbie Square." Robbie smiled as he put her food in a brown paper bag. As he did so he was trying to remember something, something important. He handed her the bag of food, which she placed under her arm.

"See ya." Sunset walked out of the restaurant. When she was about ten feet from the front door, the bag blew up food contents onto her outfit and applications. Robbie ran outside over to Sunset who had an annoyed look on her face.

"I forgot to mention, the Krabby Patty self-destructs when you're about 10 feet away from the restaurant." Robbie grinned nervously. Sunset glared at him so hard there was a fire behind her pupils. Robbie came back into the restaurant with a black eye.

As he walked to the kitchen Edward noticed Robbie's black eye and laughed. Robbie sighed and put on an eye-patch from the leftover pirate promotion box. After a few hours the Krusty Krab was near closing time, which made Edward stare at the clock counting down the minutes left. Robbie was ready to go home and work on his essay for class.

"Well boys, looks like another days work, another days money." Mr. Krabsman proclaimed as he took all the money out of the cash register. Edward smiled and ran out of the restaurant laughing like a mad man. Just as Robbie was about to walk out the door, his boss grabbed him by his backpack. "Not so fast me boy, I need you to run a few errands for me." Mr. Krabsman handed Robbie a list: pick up dry cleaners, get some groceries for me with your own money, take out trash, dump trash into the Chums-In-Bucket, and give me 20 bucks.

"But Mr. Krabsman, I need to get home and work on my essay," Robbie replied.

"Robbie, this world isn't about what you need to do, its about what you're required to do." Mr. Krabsman stated.

"But-" Robbie was cut off by his boss once more.

"But nothing! Just get these errands done quick, so you can go home!" Mr. Krabsman shouted.

"Yes sir..." Robbie sighed as he walked out of the restaurant to do the chores. After a long night of errands Robbie was on his way home. His stomach growled fiercely for some food. "I hope I have enough money for the dollar menu at McDonalds." Just as Robbie pulled out his wallet, he was punched in the gut by a mugger. When the mugger took his wallet, Robbie pulled out a whistle and blew it. This caused the mugger to turn around and run over to him.

"Is that the 'comeback and kick me' whistle?" The mugger stated sarcastically in a deep voice, as he began to kick Robbie until he got bored.

Robbie groaned as he limped to his apartment complex. He made it to his apartment door, and pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. As he did so he was greeted by his gray cat with a pink tail, Gary.

"Hey Gar-bear." Robbie bent down to pet him. Robbie looked at his watch and saw it was 11:55. "I don't have time to work on my essay. Good thing English is my last period." With that said Robbie plopped down on his air mattress and went to sleep.

The next morning, Robbie was woken by his cell phone playing Ring Dinge Ding by DJ Splash. Robbie reached into his pocket and answered it. "Yes Patrick?" Robbie asked tiredly.

"Robbie where are you?! It's 8:55!" Patrick screamed into the other line.

"What? No, my alarm clock always rings at 6:10 AM" Robbie looked at his alarm clock to see it was flashing 12:00.

"Oh yeah, there was a blackout this morning. I was gonna call you but I forgot." Patrick replied.

Robbie dropped his phone and began to panic over the fact he had slept in. Robbie Square, the most excessive teen who is never late for anything, had slept in.

Robbie didn't have time to change out of his work clothes from the night before. He ran to school. When he got there he was met at the door by Principle Celestia.

"Hi, Principal Celestia." Robbie smiled nervously.

"Robbie, this isn't like you, you're never late." Principal Celestia stated. "I'll let you off with a warning, but I expect this to never happen again, agreed?"

"Oh thank you Principal Celestia, you're a life saver." Robbie smiled as he walked in to the school. Just as he did the bell rang for second period. Robbie whimpered, as he saw teens walk to their second period classes. Robbie sighed and rushed to his second period class, where he met up with his friends. Patrick had purplish hair, blue eyes, a pink short sleeve hoodie with purple sleeves and a purple hood. He had on a blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Patrick was a very thin teen at the age of eighteen, despite being a human garbage disposal. Sandy had pink eyes, long brown hair that reached her shoulders, a white dress shirt, a khaki skirt, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey Robbie." Patrick smiled at his friend.

"Hey Patrick." Robbie smiled a bit, despite the fact that he missed a period.

"Alright class, settle down." Ms. Cheerilee stated, making the students sit in their seats. "Now, today we shall be working on group science projects."

_'Please pair me with Sandy, please pair me with Sandy.'_ Robbie thought.

_'Please pair me with a hot chick, please pair me with a hot chick.'_ Patrick thought.

_'Please pair me with a smart and handsome guy, please pair me with a smart and handsome guy.'_ Sandy thought.

"Ok, Ms. Dash, you'll be paired with Patrick." Ms. Cheerilee stated.

_'Yes!'_ Patrick secretly thought.

_'Mud for brains. I am so getting an F.'_ Rainbow Dash thought.

"Ms. Cheeks, you'll be paired with Mr. Macintosh." Ms. Cheerilee proclaimed.

_'At least he's handsome.'_ Sandy thought.

"Mr. Square, you'll be paired with Ms. Shimmer." Ms. Cheerilee announced, causing everyone to gasp, excluding Patrick and Robbie.

"What, what happened? I black out for a second, why are we gasping?" Patrick asked.

"Robbie just got paired with the Demon of the school." Sandy whispered to Patrick, which made him gasp.

"You mean the evil girl who brainwashed us and tried to make us take over a world of weird ponies?" Patrick whispered back to Sandy, who nodded in response.

"We got to make sure he stays away from that girl." Sandy whispered.

"Why?" Patrick questioned.

"Because, she'll probably make him her new henchmen ever since those two guys stopped following her." Sandy proclaimed.

"You're right!" Patrick exclaimed. "For Robbie!" Patrick jumped out through the window despite the fact they were on the second floor. "I can't fly!" Patrick fell into the bushes which cushioned his fall. "I'm OK!"

"Oh brother." Sandy face-palmed.

* * *

_Lunchtime..._

Robbie looked around, so he could sit next to Sunset Shimmer at a table. She was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Robbie, over here!" Patrick called his friend over to a table with Sandy. Robbie reluctantly walked over to the table and sat down.

"Robbie, we need to talk about your Science partner Sunset Shimmer." Sandy started the conversation.

"What about her?" Robbie asked confused.

"She's psycho-crazy." Patrick bluntly stated. "Have you forgotten that she tried to use us to take over another world?"

"Guys, that was over a few months ago, and has she tried to be mean to anyone since then?" Robbie questioned.

"That's because everyone avoids her, and so should you!" Sandy proclaimed.

"I can't! Mostly because I need to work with her on my science project." Robbie stated, as he began to stand up. "Besides, she could use a few friends."

"She doesn't like to make friends, she likes to make slaves." Patrick stated. "Why do you think her boyfriend dumped her?"

"Maybe he needed some time away from her." Robbie stated. "Look I have to go to the library, I need to work on my essay for English." Robbie walked out of the lunch room, and to the library. Robbie began to search for an essay topic through the fantasy books. As he turned the corner, his forehead smacked into another person's forehead, causing a bunch of books the other person was holding to fly over them. Robbie scramble to pick all of the books up for the person, when he reached for one of them he felt his hand touch another hand. He turned to see who the person was and saw it was Sunset Shimmer. His ocean blue eyes were locked in a gentle stare with her aqua colored ones. He snapped out of the stare and blushed, realizing he had knocked her down. "Sorry, I should've watched where I was going." Robbie picked up all of the books that had been dropped.

"Thanks. Look Robbie, if you want get a new science project partner I understand." Sunset stated.

"Not really, since most of the class already have partners I can't find anyone else. Looks like we're stuck together." Robbie smiled at her, which surprised her a bit.

"I guess we are." Sunset replied.

"Look, can we work on the science project some other time?" Robbie asked. "I have to work on my essay for English."

"Okay, where should we meet?" Sunset asked.

"Well..." Robbie began to think about the possible places, the Krusty Krab was out of the question since he would have to pay Mr. Krabsman for how long they were there by the hour. Weenie Hut Junior's was definitely out of the question. "How about the public library?"

"Alright." Sunset agreed. "How about this Friday, after school?"

"Sounds like a plan. See ya there Science buddy." Robbie smiled before going up to the second level of the library. He smiled as he found the topic for his essay, which made him write it down quickly on a piece of paper.

_Sunrise, by Robbie Square_

_We all see the sunrise at one point in our lives but what does it mean? To some people the sunrise is the start of a good or bad day; to others it means a bunch of science stuff. But I see it as letting go of the past and looking forward to a new beginning as a brand new light shines the way. Sure there are some people in the world who see the sunrise as a bad thing, but I see it as a majestic wonder of beauty as it rises over the horizon. Sunrise is a beautiful thing, and that's one thing that scientists can't crack. In the end, the sunrise is just the sunrise, nothing more nothing less._

"Perfect." Robbie smiled as he placed the essay in his backpack and walked off to class.

After school in the English class...

Mrs. Puff was grading English papers, and read Robbie's essay, she gave it a 100 while putting it in his tray.

* * *

**_And done! I just made the most dramatic/awesomest/romantic story in history! I am a demigod of fanfiction!_**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


End file.
